


Promise

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Drama, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite always knows where to find Prince Endymion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The palace was not abuzz over the prince being missing.

Honestly, no one had noticed yet. Every tutor assumed he was with another tutor or relative, though the nannies would notice if he was still missing by bedtime.

Kunzite noticed. He had already checked all the prince's favorite hiding places in the castle. He was not about to call up the guard yet about a kidnapping. He knew where Endymion was, really.

The door of the stable swung open quietly, bathing Kunzite in the heavy fresh hay scent Endymion said he loved.

"Master Endymion!"

The stable still appeared to be empty of human life. Behind the slight scuffing and shifting of the horses, Kunzite could hear the quiet snuffles of a child trying to muffle his sobs.

"Master Endymion." Kunzite was not surprised to find Endymion in the back corner of the stall of the big dark dustier he was not allowed to touch. The horses sniffed at him occasionally, but tolerated it. So did Kunzite.

"Kunzite." The boy tried futilely to wipe the tears from his face with the grubby back of his hand. He practically sunk into the floor with shame and exhaustion from crying.

"T-they said that the only way I can stop being prince is if Daddy dies, and then I'll have to be kind! And that I have to marry Lady Beryl. And everyone says I need to have proper royal reserve and there's this thing called 'responsibility' and I'm never going to get away from it and no one loves me!"

Endymion bit his lip to keep from crying again. This was too much for a boy of five, Kunzite thought, but would never hide his charge from the truth.

"I love you." Kunzite scooped the already half-asleep child up in his arms. "And I always will, Master Endymion."

"Promise?" Endymion asked, wrapping his arms around his Shitennou's neck and resting his head on his shoulder, loosing at his attempt to stay awake.

"I promise."


End file.
